


Michaels Hoodie

by crazvdream



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, and by that i mean highkey, getting together fic, kind of, little bit of swearing but that's it, lowkey pining jeremy, lowkey pining michael, really fluffy tbh, they're college roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazvdream/pseuds/crazvdream
Summary: Michaels hoodie is missing.





	Michaels Hoodie

Michael frowned as he rummaged through his drawers, throwing clothes behind him in every direction. Slamming them shut, he stood up and looked around at the explosion of clothes he'd left behind in the room.

"I'll clean that up later." He muttered, collapsing face first onto the bottom bunk of the bed in the corner of the room. He groaned loudly into his pillow before turning over to stare at the wooden slats above his head.

He definitely had his hoodie this morning, Michael was sure of it. Then he got too hot when he was getting high with Jeremy in their bathroom, so he took it off. Then he had a nap and, poof, it was gone when he woke up.

Suddenly, he heard the key turning in the door and sat up quickly- hitting his head in the process- as Jeremy walked in.

"Hey! You're back! Have you seen my-" Michael cut himself off as Jeremy closed the door behind him, holding a bag that appeared to be full of junk food from 7 11 and wearing- you guessed it -Michaels hoodie.

"What?" Jeremy frowned.

"Uh, never mind," Michael replied, trying to tear his eyes away from the boy in front of him, "you're um, wearing my hoodie?"

Placing the bag on the floor, Jeremy jumped slightly, quickly moving his hands to undo the zip "Oh shit! Sorry! I needed something to go out in it's cold and it was like the first thing I saw I'm sorry bro like-"

Raising a hand, Michael stopped him "no, don't worry about it man! you look cu- good- it suits you!" 

Both boys blushing profusely, Jeremy awkwardly sat down beside Michael, leaving the hoodie on. As a ploy to attempt to change the subject- and to try to distract himself from how adorable Jeremy looked practically drowning in his hoodie -Michael grabbed the bag of goods. 

"Let's see- fucking- why- 3 bags of Doritos seriously Jeremy how the fuck- how did they fit in there- jesus christ-" laughing together, they both dug in and, within a couple of hours, the bag was empty, save a few crumbs. 

They made the decision to turn on a movie, and, when Jeremy begged for Disney, Michael could not resist that face- especially not in that freaking hoodie (also he really loves Moana). So, when Jeremy pulled Michael closer and snuggled into his shoulder, Michael was basically dying.

He had no idea why, but he couldn't take his off Jeremy, who, in turn, couldn't keep his eyes off the movie. It's not like they didn't do this all the time! Michael was just used to repressing his feelings and remind himself Jeremy may be bi, but like, is totally not into Michael (no matter what Rich tells him. Fuck Rich).

Michael is suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by a loud sigh from beside him.

"I- did you- did you just like, sniff my hoodie?"

Jeremy pulled away from Michael suddenly, who could see in the light of the tv screen that Jeremy was both bright red and horrified.

"I'm sorry! Fuck, I shouldn't have even worn this in the first place this was a mistake I just thought you might have thought oh fuck I'm sorry Michael-" he interrupted Jeremy by taking his hands.

"Jeremy. Shhh. Breathe." Jeremy nodded and quieted his ranting.

After a minute or so, when Jeremy seemed calm once again, Michael spoke again, voice soft and calming, "Jeremy. It's just a hoodie. no big deal."

"Yeahhh it's just- Brooke said- like- that Chloe likes it when she wears her clothes and Rich said something similar and I- I don't know I thought you might take notice of me and think I looked cute or something- I don't know it was kinda stupid."

Michael was speechless for a few moments. "Wait so- you're telling me that you wore it just to get my attention? Jesus christ Jeremy I've been having a crisis for the past three hours because my feelings for you that I've so desperately repressed for the past three years have returned in force seeing you looking so fucking adorable like that and if I knew it was 'cause you liked me back I'd be kissing you like, three hours ago."

Jeremy smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "well, it's never too late to start, right?"

Michael practically leaped onto Jeremy's lap, pressing his lips against his softly, and slightly awkwardly. His hands moved to Jeremy's hips and Jeremy's arms moved to wrap around Michael's neck. 

They pulled back after a minute or two, panting heavily as they pressed their foreheads together and grinned. 

"I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Jeremy pressed another quick peck to Michael's lips and replied, "me too."

They returned back to the position they were previously in to watch the movie, this time much more satisfied and much more happy.

"Also, Michael, why the hell does it look like your clothes dresser exploded?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment/kudos and i will love you forever!!
> 
> come make friends with me on tumblr @crazvdream
> 
> :)


End file.
